Coisas da Vida
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Motoko já havia desistido de Keitarô. Mas uma conversa ouvida ao acaso acaba mudando tudo.


**Disclaimer:** Love Hina não me pertence, e sim a Ken Akamatsu; apenas tomei os personagens emprestados para escrever esta fic.

**N/A: **O início da fic fala de algumas situações e mostra alguns diálogos acontecidos entre o fim do volume 26 e o início do volume 27 brasileiros de Love Hina, mas porque foi de onde tirei a idéia da fic. No mais, a fic não segue fielmente o mangá.

**N/A 2: **Não sei como estou postando essa fic, porque achava que não era uma boa idéia postá-la... mas decidi fazer isso.

* * *

**COISAS DA VIDA**

Enfim eles estavam de volta ao Japão, depois de terem passado por mais uma aventura, desta vez no reino de Moru Moru. Keitarô já passara por várias confusões desde que chegara à Pensão Hinata, mas aquela provavelmente fora a mais louca delas, porque a avó, Hinata Urashima, tinha enviado um fax, dizendo que transferiria a pensão para seu nome, inclusive com o terreno em volta. Mas a avó impusera uma condição: até à semana seguinte, quando ela deveria estar de volta, Keitarô deveria escolher uma noiva. A avó consideraria como noiva a primeira moradora da pensão Hinata que estivesse ao lado dele.

Nesse meio-tempo, porém, ele acabara indo com Seta para o reino de Moru Moru. E essa informação fez todas as garotas irem em direção ao mesmo local. Além de Naru, outras três moradoras também tinham interesse nessa inusitada situação: Motoko, Kanako e Shinobu. Mas, no fim, as três acabaram desistindo, e agora tudo indicava que os dois não se separariam mais.

Entretanto, uma delas, mesmo que desse a impressão de que considerava aquilo como águas passadas, ainda se perguntava se tinha tomado a decisão certa.

* * *

Não dera tempo sequer para passar algum tempo a sós com Naru.

Pouco tempo depois que tinham chegado, Mutsumi procurara Keitarô, munida com o celular. A avó tinha acabado de telefonar, e queria falar com o neto.

Depois de terem falado um pouco, Hinata Urashima fora direto ao ponto:

- Muito bem... ainda lembra do que tratava aquele fax, Keitarô ?

"Caramba ! isso é que é ir direto ao ponto", ele pensou.

Ele pensou em inventar uma desculpa, mas decidiu que não faria isso. Pediu desculpas à avó por ter se atrasado em um dia, e qual não foi a surpresa quando ela também dissera que não estava no Japão no dia 10 de agosto, porque estava na cordilheira do Himalaia, e tinha se esquecido. Na verdade, ele quase tinha caído duro ao ouvir isso.

- Enfim, eu não vou durar muito, e gostaria de ver você casado e com filhos... pode me perdoar por esse delírio ?

- Claro que sim ! - Keitarô exclamou - Não se preocupe quanto a isso.

- Obrigada... mas agora... tem mais uma coisa que eu precisa falar para você. Keitarô...

- O quê ?

- Você tem procurado a "garotinha da promessa", ou pelo menos foi isso o que eu fiquei sabendo... não é mesmo ?

- Você sabe quem ela é ? - Keitarô perguntou, ansioso pela resposta.

- Oh, oh, oh ! É claro que sei... Não foi com ela que você fez aquela promessa muito sem sentido de irem para a Toudai juntos, quando ainda eram crianças ?

- Isso mesmo, vovó!

E ao ouvir isso, Naru começou a sentir calafrios. O que a avó de Keitarô sabia sobre isso ? Saberia mesmo quem era a garota da promessa ? Seria ela ? Naru tinha quase certeza de que a tal garota era ela, sim, mas... e se a resposta fosse outra ? Que não fosse a que ela esperava ?

- Essa garotinha...

- SIM ?

- Es...

Mas Keitarô nunca chegou a ouvir o final da sentença, porque, bem na hora, Naru apertou o botão que encerrava as chamadas, e a ligação foi cortada.

- Como ?...

Olhou para Naru, ainda um pouco perdido. E zangado, logo depois.

- Por que você fez isso, Narusegawa ? Logo agora que eu ia saber a identidade da garota da promessa...

- Sou eu...

- Como ?

- A garotinha da promessa... - ela falou, com o nervosismo à flor da pele - _tem_ de ser eu...

Mas por quê ? Parecia que Naru não conseguiria ser feliz se não fosse ela a tal garota. Por muito tempo, Keitarô perseguira-a, mas agora só queria saber quem era a garota da promessa apenas para tirar qualquer resquício de dúvida. Ainda que não fosse Naru, para ele isso já não importava muito.

Mas, para ela, parecia que isso fazia diferença, sim.

- Se não for eu, o que você vai fazer ?

- Nada. Se eu nem mesmo conhecê-la, por que devo continuar preso a uma promessa feita a alguém que eu nem saberia identificar, se estivesse frente a frente com ela ? - mais objetivo, impossível - Mas agora sou eu que lhe faço uma pergunta. Se as situações estivessem invertidas, o que _você_ faria se descobrisse que não sou eu a pessoa com quem fez a promessa ?

Ela ficou em silêncio por um tempo, e isso deu a Keitarô uma idéia da resposta. E da qual não gostou.

Mesmo assim, não seria bom falar ou fazer algo impensado. Apesar de ele ser perito nisso. Mas agora a situação exigia que se tivesse sangue-frio.

Ele estendeu a mão para ela.

- Vamos voltar para a pensão. Não podemos decidir nada se não estivermos com a cabeça fria.

Aquele acontecimento, porém, acabaria tendo influência no relacionamento deles.

* * *

Tinham se passado alguns meses desde que todos voltaram ao Japão.

Após o retorno, Naru e Keitarô continuaram namorando, com ele, volta e meia, encontrando-se em algumas situações embaraçosas, como sempre. Já era uma marca registrada dele.

Porém, estava muito claro que o namoro parecia ter esfriado bastante, e não era a imaginação que estava lhe pregando uma peça. Até mesmo fazendo uma comparação à época em que os dois ainda não eram um casal, o relacionamento decididamente não era o mesmo.

Tanto que, agora, os dois tinham dado um tempo.

Acontecera alguma coisa nos meses anteriores que pudesse ter culminado naquilo ?

Motoko pensava nisso tudo enquanto estava no seu quarto. Tinha terminado de estudar para o cursinho por aquele dia. Pensava também em como abrira mão de Keitarô, apesar de realmente ser apaixonada por ele. Era verdade que Shinobu e Kanako também tinham feito o mesmo, mas não estava na pela de nenhuma das duas para saber o que de fato elas sentiam por ele.

Decidira tomar um banho. Descera até o banho feminino. Já estava para entrar, quando, ao longe, ouvira duas vozes. Apurando um pouco a vista, identificara Naru e Kitsune, absortas em uma conversa.

- Naru, você acha que o seu namoro com Keitarô ainda tem volta ?

- Achio que sim, e que esse tempo pedido não vai demorar demais. Muitas vezes, nem conseguimos ficar totalmente à vontade quando estamos perto um do outro. A decisão que ele tomou até que não foi tão impensada assim.

- Mas não consigo entender... apesar de todas as confusões, vocês se gostavam tanto. O que houve para que esfriasse desse modo ?

- Eu nunca contei isso a ninguém, Kitsune, mas sei o motivo - porque só pode ter sido esse. Mas, por favor, você pode fazer o favor de não contar a ninguém ?

- Eu sei que tenho meus defeitos, mas ainda sou sua melhor amiga, não sou ? Pode confiar em mim.

Naru assentiu, e começou a falar.

- Temo que eu mesma seja a culpada - e ela começou a explicar: - Logo depois que nós chegamos de Moru Moru, a avó de Keitarô telefonou para ele. Logo, ela começou a explicar sobre a história do fax. Mas depois, tocou em outro assunto, que foi o da garota prometida dele.

- E você tem quase certeza de ser a tal garota - Kitsune observou.

- Ter quase certeza não é o mesmo que ter certeza absoluta - ela rebateu - E, voltando ao assunto, ela estava para dizer quem era a garota da promessa. Mas acabei não deixando. Naquela hora, eu senti tanto medo do que a avó de Keitarô pudesse dizer que apertei o botão que encerra as chamadas bem na hora em que isso ia acontecer - ela suspirou , e disse que, depois disso, Hinata Urashima nunca mais telefonara, e que Keitarô ficara muito zangado com ela.

Kitsune suspirou.

- Minha reação também não teria sido diferente da dele, Naru ! Afinal, você não tinha esse direito. Por que você tem tanto medo assim de saber quem é essa garota ? É por medo de que Keitarô acabe deixando você se souber que a garota da promessa é outra ?

- No fundo é isso mesmo, apesar de ele ter dito que não se importa, e que queria saber quem é só por saber, mesmo.

- Uma última pergunta: você ama mesmo Keitarô ? Ou quer ficar ao lado dele por acreditar que é com ele que você fez a promessa ? Eu não sou cega, e, embora nunca tivesse me metido, podia ver bem como andava o relacionamento de vocês. Se por acaso vocês voltarem, mas isso não mudar, você ainda assim vai querer terminar tudo com ele ? Porque é o que qualquer pessoa normal faria. Ou também, no caso de a possibilidade de você ser mesmo a tal garota se provar verdadeira, mas o relacionamento, ainda assim, continuar do mesmo modo que estava antes de Keitarô ter pedido um tempo, ainda assim, vai querer ficar com ele, em uma relação nada sadia ?

Naru não respondeu.

- Então, Naru, eu não vou contar isso a ninguém. Afinal, já prometi a você - disse Kitsune, que, ainda assim , aparentava preocupação com o rumo dos acontecimentos - Mas, se aceita uma opinião, para mim você está errada. E, só mais uma coisa: assim você pode acabar perdendo ele de verdade, mesmo que não seja para a tal garota, caso esta garota não seja você.

- Eu não me preocupo em perdê-lo para outra pessoa... pelo menos, não se você estiver se referindo às outras garotas da pensão. Elas desistiram definitivamente dele desde antes de voltarmos, não foi ?

E fora depois de eles terem voltado de Moru Moru que começara esse distanciamento. Motoko afastara-se do banho, sem que Naru ou Kitsune percebessem que ela estava ali, e ouvira toda a conversa, e voltara para o seu quarto.

Ele podia ser atrapalhado, pervertido, e muitas outras coisas. Mas, independente disso, Keitarô já dera todas as provas de ser apaixonado por Naru, com ou sem promessa. A ele, pelo menos, a promessa não parecia ser algo tão importante; não a ponto de viver em função dela, apesar de no passado, ele não ter sido muito diferente. Já Naru... pelo visto, ela vivia em função da mesma. Após ouvir tudo o que tinha acabado de ouvir, Motoko tinha a impressão de que, se eles voltassem, Naru ficaria com ele mesmo se não estivesse apaixonada, unicamente pela promessa.

Ela não ficaria presa a algo assim. Primeiro, porque dificilmente faria uma promessa como aquela. E, segundo, porque, mesmo se algo assim tivesse acontecido, mas ela nunca mais visse a pessoa com quem tivesse feito a tal promessa, não ia deixar de continuar a viver a sua vida, de fazer os seus planos... ou mesmo de se apaixonar, apenas por causa disso.

Por muito tempo, ela se perguntara se havia feito a escolha certa, há meses atrás. Agora, Motoko já sabia a resposta: fizera a escolha errada.

E por isso, ela decidira reconsiderar a decisão. Poderia até perder, porque não tinha como prever o futuro. Mas ela ia lutar por Keitarô. Lutar para conseguir o amor dele. Era verdade que ela ainda não sabia como fazer, e nem o que fazer. Mas estava disposta a dar o seu melhor, porque queria vencer.

- Se eu não tivesse ouvido o que ouvi, jamais pensaria nisso... mas agora eu realmente não vou desistir, Naru - ela murmurou para si mesma, deitando-se na sua cama.

* * *

O dia seguinte era um sábado, e Keitarô não tinha aulas na Toudai. Aproveitou a manhã para treinar um pouco com Motoko. Acabara aprendendo uma das técnicas dela, com a qual conseguira derrotá-la em Moru Moru, e desde então sempre treinava com ela, quando isso era possível.

Obviamente, Motoko tinha mais experiência. Mas Keitarô também estava tornando-se mais forte. Naquela manhã, havia perdido quatro vezes para ela, mas também derrotara-a por duas vezes.

- Tenho de reconhecer que sua evolução é impressionante, Urashima...

- Obrigado, Motoko... mas nunca vou ser tão forte quanto você - ele deixou-se cair, sentado, exausto.

Ela levantou-se, e começou a caminhar em direção à pensão.

Keitarô já tinha feito uma parte das tarefas da universidade na noite anterior. Poderia deixar o restante para o domingo. Queria divertir-se naquele dia. Sabia que Naru iria sair com algumas colegas da Toudai para estudarem, e, mesmo que não fosse o caso, Keitarô agora não sairia com ela, já que o namoro passava por uma fase crítica, e por isso mesmo ele decidira que os dois precisavam de um tempo; o episódio do telefonema fora um divisor de águas no relacionamento. Ele nunca pedira a Naru para explicar-se novamente, e tampouco ela tomara essa iniciativa.

Bom, nas circunstâncias atuais, não seria traição sair com outra moradora da Pensão Hinata; pelo menos ele achava que não. Querer se distrair e se divertir por algumas horas não era nenhum pecado.

Levantou-se, e alcançou Motoko, que já estava perto de entrar na pensão. Colocou uma das mãos no ombro dela.

- Motoko...

Ela virou-se, parecendo ter se assustado.

- Não me assuste assim, Urashima ! O que foi ?

- Bom, eu queria sair hoje, e... a verdade é que há muito tempo que não saio apenas para me divertir. Mesmo quando estava com Narusegawa, era complicado - o que era a pura verdade, pois, mesmo antes de eles terem dado uma pausa no namoro, quando Naru estava na Pensão Hinata, acabava dando algum motivo para não sair - Enfim... você... aceita... sair comigo hoje à tarde ? - ele conseguiu pronunciar as últimas palavras com muito custo.

Por um instante, ela olhou para Keitarô como se não estivesse acreditando no que ouvira. E por um instante, ele também teve medo de que ela lhe aplicasse algum golpe.

- Por que não ? Eu também dificilmente saio daqui, se não for para treinar ou para ir à Toudai... mas não acho bom sairmos ao mesmo tempo. Todos na pensão vão falar. Eu posso sair uns vinte minutos antes de você, ou vice-versa... concorda ?

Aquilo fazia bastante sentido. Ele concordou.

Escolheu aonde ir, depois de ter chegado à pensão. Passou o restante da manhã normalmente, e à tarde fora se trocar. Ele e Motoko combinaram que ele sairia primeiro, e, depois de meia hora, seria a vez dela. Assim, provavelmente não desconfiariam, ou pelo menos era o que os dois esperavam.

Quando chegou a hora, Keitarô pediu para falar com a irmã, que ficou surpresa ao vê-lo pronto para sair.

- Você vai sair hoje, _onii-chan_ ? - ela perguntou.

- Vou, sim, Kanako. Mas para me divertir um pouco, hoje. Faz tempo que não saio, a não ser por obrigação, e quero relaxar um pouco - ele explicou - Então, você pode ficar na gerência da pensão por algumas horas, até eu voltar ?

- Claro que sim ! - Kanako afirmou - Não precisa ficar preocupado quanto a isso. E acho uma idéia muito boa você se divertir - então, ela ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos - Mas você não vai sair com Naru, não é ? Que eu lembre, ela vai sair com algumas colegas da universidade, esta tarde... e vocês ainda não voltaram.

- Não, não é com ela - Keitarô confirmou.

A irmã, felizmente, não lhe fizera mais perguntas.

* * *

Conforme o combinado, Motoko saíra meia hora depois de Keitarô. Mas quase que se atrasara ainda mais, porque não fora fácil fazer Kaolla desgrudar dela. Ela gostava de Kaolla, e bastante, mas naquele momento ela quase lhe atrapalhara.

Depois que conseguira sair, ela encontrara-se com Keitarô no local combinado, que era uma das estações de metrô.

Ele tinha escolhido irem a um parque e ao aquário. Ela não fora contra. Nunca fora a um aquário, e, quanto a parques, a única vez em estivera em um deles tinha sido na ocasião em que fora ao Neverland. Mas esse não contava muito, porque todos acabaram indo, também.

Foram primeiro ao parque, e estiveram na montanha-russa, no ciclone, uma espécie de tobogã, na roda-gigante, no trampolim - que apenas Motoko aproveitou; apesar de sua fama de imortal, Keitarô não quis abusar da sorte, testando-a - e nas barracas de tiro ao alvo.

Embora tivesse dificuldade em lidar com sentimentos, naquele dia ela estava feliz, e não queria esconder isso.

- Até que esse seu programa foi mais divertido do que eu imaginava, Urashima. Na única outra vez em que estive em um parque, não deu para aproveitar muita coisa, já que todos da pensão também estiveram lá.

Ele lembrava bem; fora um dos muitos encontros que tentara marcar com Naru e que não deram certo.

- Eu fico feliz que você tenha gostado, e eu também me diverti bastante. Vamos ao aquário, agora ?

Ela concordou.

E, pelo que Keitarô pudera observar, ela também gostara de estar ali. O aquário tinha peixes diversos, e também várias outras espécies, e era um ambiente bastante romântico. Por sinal, dava para ver muitos casais de namorados ali. Era um ótimo ponto de encontro para apaixonados.

Depois de mais algum tempo, eles saíram de lá, e fizeram um lanche bem leve. Quando voltaram para casa, Motoko fora a primeira a ir para a pensão. Keitarô esperara por dez minutos, e depois também voltava à Pensão Hinata.

Fora uma tarde divertida, ele tinha de concordar.

* * *

Motoko nem mesmo sabia por onde poderia começar, mas o convite que Keitarô fizera acabara resolvendo o seu problema.

E, para ser sincera, ela gostara bastante do programa que ele tinha escolhido. Divertira-se bastante tanto no parque quanto no aquário. Aliás, notara a quantidade de casais que havia no local. Queria que ela e Keitarô formassem mais um...

Mas aquele tinha sido somente o primeiro passo. Agora, Motoko precisava dar um jeito de, na medida do possível, estar presente na vida dele. Não ia deixar tão escancarado o que sentia. Mas agora que o primeiro passo fora dado, ela não pretendia voltar atrás.

Alguém batera à porta do seu quarto, e ela fora atender. Era Shinobu. O que ela queria ?

- Oi, Shinobu. Que surpresa, precisa de algo ?

- Bom... - ela começou timidamente - precisar, eu não preciso. Mas queria conversar com você, Motoko.

- É sobre algo importante ?

- Eu suponho que sim... para você.

Ela abriu a porta do quarto, e deixou que Shinobu entrasse.

- Certo... pode começar a falar, até porque assim você me deixa curiosa.

- Motoko, você saiu hoje com Keitarô ?

Ela mal conseguiu disfarçar a surpresa, com aquela pergunta. Ele teria dito algo ?

- Por que você acha isso ?

- Porque te achei diferente hoje, desde que você chegou. Bem mais... como direi... leve - ela tentou explicar - Tudo bem, eu sei que vocês dois saíram e chegaram em horários diferentes, mas desde que vocês chegaram, eu tenho estado desconfiada com isso. Ah, fui eu que deduzi isso, certo ? Keitarô não me contou nada.

Seria inteligente da parte dela contar tudo para pelo menos uma pessoa ?

Decidiu confiar nela. Se fosse Kitsune, Mutsumi, Kanako ou mesmo Kaolla, ela não contaria absolutamente nada. Mas achava que podia confiar em Shinobu.

- Eu vou contar a você, Shinobu. Mas você tem de me prometer que essa conversa não vai sair dessas quatro paredes. Combinado ?

- Combinado.

- Muito bem. Eu acho que você se lembra que, quando voltamos do reino de Moru Moru, todas nós desistimos de Urashima. Eu, você, e também Kanako. E então Naru ficou com o caminho totalmente livre e sem adversárias, não foi ?

- Sim, apesar de que eu tenho notado que, desde aquela época, a relação deles não é mais a mesma, embora eu não entenda porque.

- Eu também não entendia. Mas ontem à noite, eu desci até o banho. Pretendia tomar um, antes de dormir. Mas, quando eu já estava entrando, identifiquei duas vozes, a de Naru e a de Kitsune. Naru acabou confidenciando algo, e eu escutei tudo, sem ser vista.

- E o que você escutou, afinal ?

- Antes, eu quero deixar claro que eu continuo sendo apaixonada por Urashima. Mas como achava que esse distanciamento entre ele e Naru podia ser apenas uma fase, até ontem a minha decisão não tinha mudado.

E então, Motoko contou a Shinobu tudo o que ouvira, no banho feminino. Sem omitir nenhum detalhe.

- Mas então... sequer podemos dizer se Naru ainda o ama ! - Shinobu concluiu.

- Mesmo que ame, ela é presa a essa promessa, e não temos ainda certeza absoluta de que ela é a tal garota. Por tudo que ouvi, eu entendi que, mesmo se ela não amá-lo, caso ela seja essa garota, não vai querer abrir mão dele.

- E foi então que você mudou de idéia quanto à sua decisão ?

- Sim ! Se eu tivesse certeza de que Naru o ama, não teria reconsiderado. E agora sei que Naru não tem certeza disso. Senão, teria respondido à última pergunta de Kitsune, coisa que ela não fez. Mas o que eu sei, com certeza, é que _eu_ - e ela enfatizou o pronome - o amo. E que, nessas circunstâncias, eu não quero desistir.

- E quanto ao encontro de hoje, Motoko ?

- Bom, isso não fui eu quem planejou. Eu nem mesmo sabia por onde começar. Mas foi ele quem acabou facilitando as coisas para mim. Depois que terminamos de treinar, hoje pela manhã, ele me fez esse convite, e eu aceitei. Então, saímos e voltamos em horários diferentes para que ninguém desconfiasse.

- E o que você pretende fazer agora ?

- O possível para poder fazer parte da vida dele. Seja nos treinos, nos estudos, ou diversão... mas quero estar por perto.

- Sabe, acho que você merece. Se eles continuarem assim, é melhor que Keitarô fique com quem realmente o ama.

- Mas, sinceramente... ainda assim tenho muito receio, Shinobu. Não diria que a minhas chances são imensas. É que... eu não sou ousada. Nem aventureira. Nem sedutora. Nem impulsiva. Nem experiente. Nem frágil... nem eu sei como me defino.

- Motoko ! Pare de se comparar com outras pessoas e de colocar a si mesma para baixo. Cada pessoa tem uma qualidade que a destaca. Você forte. E é persistente; aliás, sempre foi ! Sim, porque se o que você está fazendo agora não é algo que alguém persistente faria, então eu preciso olhar no dicionário para saber qual é o novo significado dessa palavra ! - ela fez uma pausa - Qualquer homem que viesse a ter você como namorada logo saberia o quanto é privilegiado.

Ela levantou-se.

- Obrigada... obrigada, Shinobu.

- Siga em frente; foi você mesma quem disse que ia fazer o possível para sempre estar próxima a Keitarô, não foi ? - ela incentivou-a - Eu vou estar torcendo para que você tenha sucesso. Ah, e fique sossegada. Ninguém mais vai saber que essa conversa aconteceu - disse Shinobu, antes de despedir-se, e sair do quarto de Motoko.

* * *

Foi de repente.

Coisas da vida, mesmo.

Ele não saberia dizer quando começou. Tinham se passado quase três meses desde aquele encontro, e, desde então, Motoko quase sempre se mostrava presente. Nos treinos, como já era normal, mas também nos estudos - ele muitas vezes a ajudava - , e mesmo em se tratando de diversão. Para ser sincero, ultimamente ele tinha se divertido mais com Motoko do que jamais se divertira com Naru, desde o retorno de Moru Moru ao Japão.

Naru, por sinal, não tinha deixado de notar isso.

Ele lembrou-se de uma conversa que ambos haviam tido, há pouco tempo.

- Keitarô... por que ultimamente você tem estado tão próximo de Motoko ?

- Hm, o que eu tenho feito de anormal ? Treino com ela quando é possível, o que já faço há um bom tempo, de vez em quando ajudo-a nos estudos...

- E tem saído muito com ela, o que você não fazia - ela retrucou.

Então ela adivinhara, ainda que ambos não saíssem ao mesmo tempo. Mas, por que negar ?

- Sim, na grande maioria das vezes em que saímos nos fins de semana, ainda que em horários diferentes, é porque provavelmente nós tínhamos algum encontro marcado - ele confirmou - Você tem pouco tempo livre, Narusegawa - Keitarô não conseguiu deixar de dar essa indireta, já que algumas vezes ela não saíra com ele porque não queria, e ele estava bem ciente disso - Mas eu, de vez em quando, tenho algum tempo livre, e ela também. Então, qual é o problema em, vez por outra, eu querer me divertir, e junto com ela ?

- Nenhum, mas...

- Além disso, lembre-se, atualmente nós estamos dando um tempo. Se, nesse período, você quiser sair com outro homem, eu não tenho o direito de reclamar; então, que a recíproca seja verdadeira - e, com isso, a conversa fora encerrada.

Voltando ao presente, naquele dia ele ia ajudá-la um pouco nos estudos. Motoko estava indo bem naquele ano, e Keitarô achava que, daquela vez, ela conseguiria ser aprovada no vestibular da Toudai.

- Podemos começar - ela abriu a porta depois que logo depois de ouvir as batidas.

Naquele dia, fora mais difícil ajudá-la com os estudos. Não porque a dificuldade para ele fosse tão grande assim. Mas sim porque ele não conseguia parar de reparar nela. Tudo bem, ela mudara, agora era até mais feminina do que antes, mas Keitarô antes nunca olhara-a com olhos que não os de gerente ou de amigo.

Ele já perguntara a si mesmo se isso seria pelo fato de seu namoro encontrar-se na atual situação. Mas a resposta fora não. Uma coisa, decididamente, não tinha nada a ver com a outra.

O que só podia significar uma coisa. Ele estava gostando de Motoko Aoyama. E não apenas como uma amiga.

Desde quando isso começara a acontecer ? Nem mesmo Keitarô sabia responder essa pergunta. Fora tão de repente que ele não sabia responder, e que o pegara de surpresa.

O que faria agora ?

Tentou espantar esses pensamentos da mente, e voltar a se concentrar nas tarefas da Toudai.

"Motoko... como você entrou assim na minha vida ?"

* * *

Mais tarde, Motoko não pôde evitar sentir-se satisfeita.

Tinha visto como Keitarô tivera dificuldades para ajudá-la com algumas tarefas da Toudai. E, como ele já estava na universidade, não era algo tão difícil assim para ele.

Nem mesmo ela acreditava que tinha muitas chances de ser bem-sucedida, mas, ainda assim, ela persistira, e aproximara-se dele aos poucos. Era verdade que ele ainda não tinha terminado definitivamente com Naru. Pedir um tempo não era o mesmo que terminar. Mas esperaria. Se já conseguira chegar até ali, podia ter um pouco mais de paciência quanto a esse respeito. Shinobu tinha razão, ela era persistente.

Naquela tarde, eles iriam ao cinema. E, desta vez, mesmo não se achando sedutora nem nada assim, ela queria mesmo impressioná-lo. Motoko quase não tinha nenhuma roupa mais feminina, e isso seria um problema. Mas ela tinha se prevenido. Comprara um vestido azul-celeste, que lhe deixava os ombros à mostra, e ajustava-se ao seu corpo. Ela achava que nunca chegaria a usar aquela peça de roupa... mas chegara o dia.

Olhando-se no espelho, ela gostou do resultado.

Como das outras vezes, os dois combinaram de sair em horários diferentes. Keitarô já tinha saído, e já devia estar a caminho do complexo de cinemas, se já não tivesse chegado lá.

Quando ela saiu do quarto, todas as outras pessoas da pensão ficaram admiradas ao vê-la, porque não imaginavam ver Motoko vestida daquele modo. Na verdade, nem mesmo ela imaginaria isso, há algum tempo atrás. Talvez apenas Shinobu não tenha ficado tão admirada, uma vez que sabia dos objetivos dela.

Indo até a estação, ela pegou o metrô, e desceu perto do complexo. Keitarô já estava lá, como imaginava. E ficou igualmente boquiaberto, ao vê-la.

- Se eu disser que você está linda, você não fica ofendida ? Acho que nunca vi você tão produzida para um encontro.

Se fosse antes, ela ficaria ofendida, sim. Tinha certeza absoluta disso. Mas não agora. Apesar de ainda ter alguma dificuldade para aceitar elogios.

- Obrigada pelo elogio - ela agradeceu, um pouco sem jeito.

Ele já havia comprado as entradas. Ela só não queria assistir nada parado demais, de modo que os dois acabaram optando por um filme de aventura.

Motoko apenas ficara um pouco nervosa em uma parte do filme, que foi quando sentira que alguém tinha segurado sua mão... e ela viu que fora Keitarô. Então, relaxou.

O filme, afinal, fora bom, e os dois gostaram bastante dele.

Depois, eles andaram um pouco por algumas lojas, mais para passarem o tempo, mesmo. Mas, quando estava perto da hora de voltarem, Keitarô olhou-a nos olhos. Estavam um pouco longe da parada na qual tinham descido.

"Tem de ser hoje", ela pensara.

E parecia que tinha havido transmissão de pensamento.

Ele olhou para Motoko, que apenas disse "sim" com o olhar.

Após ver qual era a resposta dela, os lábios de Keitarô tomaram os de Motoko antes que ela sequer conseguisse pensar. O beijo tornou-se mais profundo e, sem pensar, ela passou os braços pelo pescoço dele, enfiando os dedos nos cabelos negros. Os lábios dele eram macios, e quando suas línguas se encontraram, ela sentiu dificuldades para manter-se de pé; as pernas pareciam ter perdido a capacidade de sustentá-la. Com suavidade, ele acariciou-lhe as costas por cima do fino tecido do vestido, e Motoko deu um suspiro de prazer.

Então, o momento chegou ao fim, e os dois se olharam nos olhos.

- Motoko... eu... bom, não planejei nada disso... pode me chamar de pervertido se quiser... desta vez eu mereço.

- Eu até poderia fazer isso ou coisa pior... se tivesse acontecido antes, e contra a minha vontade. Mas _eu_ planejei, Urashima. Quer dizer, eu não sabia quando e nem se aconteceria. Mas por que você acha que fiz tudo para me aproximar de você ?

- Mas achei que você tinha desistido, em Moru Moru... - ele disse, surpreso.

- Eu tinha desistido, sim. Ali, deixamos você exclusivamente para Naru. Eu, Shinobu e Kanako. Mas aconteceu algo que me fez mudar de idéia - e, vendo que ele não entendera, ela emendou: - Foi uma conversa que ouvi, de Naru e Kitsune. Era uma conversa sobre você. E sobre a promessa. Mas eu não vou revelar mais do que isso. Se quiser saber de tudo, pergunte a ela. Apenas adianto que foi por ter ouvido essa conversa que eu acabei voltando atrás; se eu não tivesse ouvido o que ouvi, mesmo tendo notado que o clima entre você e Naru não anda dos melhores desde o retorno ao Japão, e mesmo sabendo que deram um tempo, nada do que acabou de acontecer agora teria acontecido.

- Eu vou perguntar mesmo, porque fiquei curioso demais. Mas vamos mudar um pouco de assunto. Pouco antes de termos ido para Moru Moru, quando você derrotou sua irmã, você disse que estava apaixonada por mim.

- Sim, e agora você sabe que continua sendo verdade.

- Melhor. Eu, como falei, não planejei nada disso. Aconteceu de repente... nem mesmo eu sei dizer desde quando... mas você entrou na minha vida... e eu não conseguia mais tirar você da minha cabeça. Também amo você, Motoko.

- Você tem mesmo certeza disso, Urashima ? Não se importa mais com a promessa que fez quando criança ?

- Não. Eu nem sei com certeza absoluta quem é a garota da promessa, ainda que tenha uma forte suspeita. Mas, mesmo que minha avó telefonasse agora só para me revelar a identidade dessa garota, nada iria mudar. Isso já não faria diferença quando eu e Naru ainda estávamos bem, e agora faria menos diferença ainda.

Ela ficou feliz ao ouvir isso. Abraçou-o.

- Bom, mas e quanto ao pessoal da pensão ? Vamos contar tudo hoje ?

- Não. Antes, eu quero saber de Naru que conversa foi essa que você ouviu entre ela e Kitsune. E aí sim, vou terminar tudo com ela. Depois disso, então, vou poder dizer que estamos namorando... porque estamos, não é ?

O beijo apaixonado que ela lhe deu serviu perfeitamente como resposta.

- Então... você consegue esperar só mais um dia ?

- Consigo, sim. Se eu esperei até agora, um dia passa rápido.

- Ah, só mais uma coisa, Motoko: se estamos namorando agora, então pare de me chamar apenas pelo sobrenome. Eu sei, você está acostumada, mas pelo menos uma vez ou outra, me chame de Keitarô. Tudo bem ?

- Certo... Kei.. Keitarô - ela disse, com alguma dificuldade.

- Você se acostuma - ele sorriu.

* * *

Ela chegou à pensão depois, e tanto ela quanto Keitarô agiram discretamente. Ninguém pareceu desconfiar de nada.

Mais tarde, Shinobu bateu à porta do quarto dela.

- Oi, Motoko. Hoje correu tudo bem ?

- Melhor impossível - ela esboçou um sorriso.

- Você está bastante feliz hoje... aconteceu algo, afinal ?

- Sim... nós nos beijamos pela primeira vez e eu confessei a verdade. Disse que tinha me aproximado dele porque continuava apaixonada, e tinha decidido não desistir.

Por um momento, Shinobu pareceu ter ficado espantada com a revelação, mas, logo em seguida, ela se recompôs.

- E qual foi a reação de Keitarô ?

- Ele disse que também está apaixonado por mim. E que vai falar com Naru amanhã. E, sobre esse assunto, eu falei com ele sobre a conversa que ouvi, mas não contei todos os detalhes. Apenas que era sobre ele, e sobre a promessa. E que, quanto ao resto, ele devia descobrir com Naru.

- Então amanhã...

- Muito provavelmente ele termina de uma vez por todas o namoro com ela, e também fica sabendo de tudo o que foi dito naquele dia.

- Mas e se ela não quiser contar ? Pode acontecer, não pode ?

- Pode. Eu não excluo essa possibilidade. Nesse caso, e só, eu conto tudo o que ouvi. Aí, vai caber a ele decidir em quem acreditar.

- Se ele aceitou ter você como namorada... então acho improvável que ele não acredite na sua versão, se for necessário que você a conte - ela fez uma pausa - Amanhã, vamos ver se Naru ainda tem algum amor-próprio, ou não.

De fato, ela também estava curiosa quanto a isso.

* * *

No dia seguinte, logo depois das refeições, Keitarô decidiu não perder tempo, e disse que queria conversar com Naru.

- Pode ser aqui no saguão do prédio principal, mesmo, Narusegawa. De qualquer modo, tem algo que eu preciso que você me conte.

Ela ficara curiosa. E provavelmente esperançosa de que ele fosse reatar o namoro, a julgar pela expressão dela, quando ele falara sobre a conversa.

- Estou curiosa, não vou negar. O que eu teria para contar a você ... ?

- Se realmente gosta de mim, ou se é por causa da possibilidade de ser a garota da promessa que você foi minha namorada durante algum tempo, e quer continuar a sê-la.

- Como... como você sabe disso ?

- Eu não sei nem metade dessa conversa que você teve, mas quem me contou também me assegurou que o assunto era sobre isso, e disse para eu perguntar diretamente a você. Acho bastante justo. A propósito, não fui eu quem estive no banho feminino. Mas não vamos mudar de assunto, certo ?

Naru olhou para Kitsune. Só contara tudo aquilo para ela, e mais ninguém. Mas ela negou.

- Não fui eu, Naru. Eu prometi que não contaria nada, e foi o que fiz. Pelo jeito, alguém mais esteve no banho, naquela hora, e ouviu tudo.

- Naru - agora era Shinobu que entrara na conversa - , se você for mesmo a garota prometida, mas seu namoro com Keitarô continuar como estava até há algum tempo atrás, você vai terminar com ele, ou, apenas por este motivo, vai querer continuar ?

- Ora, ora... você não pode estar pensando assim, Naru. Eu sempre torci por vocês dois, e todos na Pensão Hinata sabem disso. Mas porque achava que seriam felizes. E não simplesmente por causa da promessa. Porque, desse modo, é o mesmo que estar presa a ela e não querer se libertar. E com isso eu não posso concordar - agora Mutsumi também se pronunciava, e não a favor dela.

- E isso sem contar com aquela vez, logo depois que voltamos, e minha avó telefonou para mim. Ela ia me falar sobre a garota da promessa, mas aquela ligação nunca chegou ao fim, porque, na hora em que ela ia falar da tal garota, você desligou o telefone. Lembra ?

- E eu vi quando isso aconteceu - Mutsumi novamente entrou na conversa - Na ocasião, eu pensei que aquele era um medo seu que seria superado com o tempo. Mas agora, depois de tudo o que foi dito, não tenho mais tanta certeza disso, Naru.

- Bom, todos nós estamos curiosos... e então ? - Kanako perguntara.

Naru não tinha mais como fugir. Ela bem que gostaria, e Keitarô notou isso. Mas estava rodeada por todos: Keitarô, Motoko, Shinobu, Kaolla, Mutsumi e até mesmo Kitsune.

- Tudo bem. Vou contar, palavra por palavra, o que foi dito naquela conversa - a custo, ela conseguiu falar.

E contou tudo em detalhes. Ninguém falou nenhuma palavra antes de ela terminar.

- É, eu já sabia de tudo isso. Você não ama Uras... Keitarô. É como você estivesse presa a essa promessa, ou se sentisse desse modo, e só por isso quer ficar com ele - Motoko fora a primeira a se pronunciar, depois que Naru terminara de falar.

- Como _já sabia_, Motoko ? Você só poderia saber dessa conversa se alguém tivesse te contado, ou então...

- Ou então se eu tivesse ouvido. Foi isso mesmo o que aconteceu - Motoko confirmou - Eu estive lá por acaso, e acabei ouvindo toda a conversa. Eu ainda era apaixonada por ele, Naru, mas, em Moru Moru, você sabe, deixamos o caminho totalmente livre para você. Porém, depois de ter ouvido essa conversa, decidi que iria voltar atrás. Vocês tinham dado um tempo, a sua grande motivação era a promessa... então, eu não tinha porque me sentir culpada.

- Então foi por isso que se aproximou tanto dele ? Pois nunca vi Keitarô ter tantos compromissos com nenhuma outra garota...

- Sim ! Não nego isso. Se eu perdesse... paciência, não se vence sempre. Mas, desta vez, eu estava disposta a vencer.

- Mas tem mais uma coisa, Narusegawa. Eu também chamei você aqui para terminar definitivamente o namoro. Porque, mesmo que essa conversa jamais tivesse sido mencionada a mim, eu não posso ficar com você. Porque agora eu amo outra pessoa.

A surpresa, diante dessa declaração de Keitarô, foi grande. E, imediatamente, todos os olhares voltaram-se para Motoko.

- Sim - ela assentiu afirmativamente - Só faltava esclarecer toda a situação com você para revelar que estamos namorando.

- Desde... desde... - Naru não conseguiu completar a sentença.

- Desde ontem. Eu já não conseguia tirá-la da minha cabeça há um bom tempo, e ontem, depois que fomos ao cinema, nós nos beijamos pela primeira vez. É por ela que eu estou apaixonado agora, e, portanto, de um jeito ou de outro, hoje eu terminaria definitivamente o namoro com você.

Algumas lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto dela.

- Fui... fui traída... por todos...

- Se fosse traição, bastava eu não ter contado absolutamente nada do que acabei de contar. Estou sendo totalmente honesto com você.

- Naru, admita que perdeu. E, para seu próprio bem, tente ter algum amor-próprio, porque está difícil acreditar que, agora, lhe reste algum. - disse Kanako - Eu confesso que não esperava por essa reviravolta, mas se o _onii-chan_ agora está feliz com Motoko, então eu vou ficar do lado dele, e torcer por ele.

- Sou sua amiga, Naru, mas lembre-se, na época em que tivemos aquela conversa, eu disse que você estava errada... e aí está a prova - Kitsune falara pela primeira vez - Você só pode culpar a si mesma por tudo o que está acontecendo agora.

* * *

Naru decidiu partir da Pensão Hinata alguns dias depois. Ninguém ficou feliz com a decisão, nem mesmo Keitarô ou Motoko. Mas entenderam o lado dela. Quando se amava uma pessoa, inevitavelmente a outra não receberia a mesma dedicação. E Naru não ainda não estava pronta para sentir-se nessa condição.

Motoko sentiria saudades dela, apesar de tudo. Assim como Keitarô. Mas a vida tinha que seguir seu curso. Eles agora estavam juntos, e felizes. E, se ainda que pudessem voltar no tempo e mudar algum dos acontecimentos dos últimos meses, eles não mudariam absolutamente nada.

A vida era algo realmente surpreendente. Quem diria que o fato de Motoko ter escutado aquela conversa, há tantos meses atrás, acabaria por mudar tanto o destino deles ?

- Vamos sentir falta dela... - Motoko murmurou, depois que a perderam de vista.

- É verdade - ele suspirou - Eu não queria que isso acontecesse, mas a escolha foi dela, e temos de respeitar isso. Mas você não se arrepende, não é ?

- Eu só me arrependeria se novamente tivesse deixado passar a oportunidade que me foi dada - respondeu Motoko, sem pensar duas vezes, ao mesmo tempo em que olhava bem no fundo dos olhos de Keitarô. Ele, por sua vez, retribuiu o olhar com a mesma intensidade, para logo depois, passar os braços pela sua cintura. Puxou-a para mais perto, e em seguida, inclinando o rosto, beijou-a com ternura.

Eles tinham todo um futuro pela frente, e, o mais importante, um verdadeiro amor que os unia.

**FIM**

* * *

**NOTA FINAL: **Como eu falei lá em cima, eu me baseei no fim do volume 26 e começo do volume 27 para escrever a fic. Agora, deixo claro que sei que Naru é a garota da promessa; tenho a coleção inteira. Mas no 27, nenhum dos dois tinha certeza absoluta disso (a cena do telefone existiu, mesmo, nesse volume; assim como os acontecimentos que foram citados nos parágrafo tinham acontecido no volume 26; o resto, saiu da minha - talvez um pouco louca - mente).

Mereço reviews ?


End file.
